


I Missed You

by Lynniethebeegirl



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynniethebeegirl/pseuds/Lynniethebeegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in second person from Laura's pov, it's basically the night after Carmilla crawls out of the anglerfish pit. Lots of snuggles if that's your jam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is my first Carmilla fanfiction and I usually don't write in second person so it might be kind of weird.

It happens so fast you almost can’t comprehend it, she’s dead, and then she’s alive again, and then she’s kissing you, and you’re kissing her back, and then you break apart giggling.  
And part of you is still convinced this is one of your dreams, sweet, but always ending in that painful jerk back to reality, a silent room with Betty sleeping across from you.  
But this is so much more vibrant, more solid, and when her hand brushes yours as she heads to the shower to wash days of grime from her skin you can feel the warmth radiating from her. She’d been so cold just minutes ago, lying in Danny’s arms, but now she’s back…  
You sit on the edge of your bed, heart pounding. She takes forever, which would have annoyed you days ago, but you don’t begrudge her the hot water, not after what she’s been through. As the sun begins to go under, slight panic works its way under your skin. This is the latest you’ve been up for days, usually taking the first hint of darkness as permission to return to bed, where even if sleep didn’t come, most people would leave you alone. And Betty, she needed a place to sleep, and so did Carmilla, and as you do the math you realize that some doubling up will need to happen.  
You change into your pajama’s, and Betty comes in, not bothering to question the bathroom in use. Laf and Perry have been keeping watch over you so constantly that it already often seems like there’s a third roommate, using the bathroom, sitting at the desk. Betty is in bed immediately, strict sleeping schedule trumping possible evening shower.  
“Laura.” The voice is soft, unexpected, and you jump up, unsure of what to do. She’s standing there, ragged band shirt and a pair of your pajama pants that she must have stolen from you months ago.  
“Hey.” You see the exhaustion in the way she stands, and her voice is soft and ragged, nowhere near the biting fire you’d heard in the moments before she’d leapt into the pit. Exhaustion from sleepless nights and restless days presses against the back of your eyes, and you nod towards your bed.  
“Looks like we might need to share.” Instead of making some sort of biting comment like she would have done weeks ago, Carmilla crawls in after you, lying along the outer edge. You’re as far from each other as it’s possible to be, and despite the narrow bed, it feels like miles.  
“I missed you.” You whisper softly, and reach across the gap to put a hand on her arm. You can only see a blurry outline in the dark, but you think she smiles.  
“I missed you to cupcake.” She scoots closer to you, and puts an arm around you, pulling you against her.  
You melt, and your legs are tangled together, your foreheads touching, her hand cupping your cheek. You try to hold together, but the pressure in your chest becomes unbearable, and tears begin to slide down your face.  
“Laura?” Carmilla gently brushes the tears away. “Are you okay?”  
“No. You were dead. It’s been days, I thought I lost you.” You try to get yourself back together, and partially succeed, the tears slowing, but the tightness in your chest still there.  
“I’m sorry.” Carm whispers, and her voice breaks a little. She presses a gentle kiss to your cheek, and you kiss her, her soft lips against your chapped ones.  
She curls against you, her head resting against your shoulder, your hands tangled in her hair.  
When you wake up hours later, she’s still there, soft breath against your neck, and everything is okay again.


End file.
